Shirou Emiya (JCP)
Shirou Emiya is a Mage and a major character in the Fate franchise. His adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya, was the Master of the Saber Class Servant during the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero, and Shirou became the Master of Saber during the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night and the Master of the Lancer Class Servant during the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/Destruction. Starting out as an innocent, kindhearted teenager in Fate/stay night, the Holy Grail War twists and damages him, transforming him into a vengeful vigilante, exactly like both the Archer Class Servant of Fate/stay night, who was a future version of him, and how his father, Kiritsugu Emiya, was in his prime during Fate/Zero. In Fate/stay night he was in love with Sakura Matou, but after she was killed he fell in love with Illyasviel von Einzbern and the two became vigilantes together. After his death at the end of Fate/Destruction he made a contract with The World just like his previous self, realizing that he can never escape the cycle of suffering that he was cursed to live under. However, he wasn't summoned until the Eighth Holy Grail War, also known as the First German Holy Grail War, of Fate/Hölle, as one of the two Archer Class Servants, with Eda Einzbern, his daughter, as his Master. Profile Background Appearance Personality Role Fate/Zero Fate/stay night Fate/Destruction Fate/Hölle Abilities Knowledge, Tactics, & Intelligence Combat Close Combat Ranged Combat Magecraft Projection Attack Magic Defensive Magic Reinforcement Magic Skills Class Skills Presence Concealment: Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (True): Shroud of Martin: Clairvoyance: Hawkeye: Equipment Noble Phantasms Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords is the primary Noble Phantasm belonging to Shirou Emiya when he's summoned as a Servant. It's unique because it's the only Noble Phantasm that he can use regardless of what class he's summoned to, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Shielder, Avenger, or Ruler. The reason for this is because it's the Noble Phantasm in which all of his other Noble Phantasms come from. Most of his other Noble Phantasms are projections of other Heroic Spirit's weapons, and he can only project them when Unlimited Blade Works is activated. Unlimited Blade Works is a "Reality Marble" which means it allows him to summon his "inner world" to the "real world." In this case, EMIYA'S inner world is a baron wasteland with an infinite amount of swords laying about, both sticking out of the ground and floating in the air, and a bunch of gigantic gears in the background. Unlimited Blade Works also requires an incantation to activate. "I am the bone of my sword, steal is my body, fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades, not known to life, nor known to death, withstood pain to create many weapons and yet these hands will never hold anything, so as I cry Unlimited Blade Works." The primary ability of Unlimited Blade Works is for Shirou to either grab these blades and use them in battle, or to launch them at rapid speeds for quick, easy kills. While this ability is strongest when he's summoned as Saber, it's still pretty strong regardless of the Class he's summoned to, and Unlimited Blade Works is an EX ranked, Anti-Army Noble Phantasm as a whole, again, regardless of the Class he's summoned to. Like I said before, this Noble Phantasm is the home of all of his other Noble Phantasms that he's able to project, which are listed below. Nine Lives Blade Works: Shooting the Hundred Heads Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword Arrow of Rupture: Strike of the God-Slaying Pierce Arrow of Rupture: Strike of the God-Slaying Pierce is an EX ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasm which EMIYA can only use when he's summoned as Archer and Assassin, and is one of the many weapons that's stored inside of his primary Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords. Unlike most of the Noble Phantasms stored inside of Unlimited Blade Works Arrow of Rupture isn't a projection ofa nother weapon, it's a completely original arrow that's actually the personificaiton of EMIYA's mastery over archery during his life. Arrow of Rupture is EMIYAs strongest Noble Phantasm, an arrow which is comparable to the sword EA: Sword of Rupture wielded by Gilgamesh. I say it's comparable, but EA is still much stronger than Arrow of Rupture, because while they're both ranked EX, Arrow of Rupture is only an Anti-Army and EA is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. The reason they're similar is because they're both easily able to annihiliate entire armies. Another way that this Noble Phantasm is weaker than EA, or perhaps it's an example of how EMIYA is weaker than Gilgamesh, is that when it's used once EMIYA is fatally wounded, although his life can still be saved as long as he retreats from battle immediately, which is not the case when Gilgamesh uses EA. If EMIYA is already fatally wounded when he uses it, then it will kill him and he'll be out of the Holy Grail War. Unlimited Arrow Works: Infinite Creation of Arrows Unlimited Arrow Works: Infinite Creation of Arrows is a specialty Noble Phantasm which, similar to Arrow of Rupture, represents EMIYA's mastery over Archery during his life. It allows him to create thousands of projections or clones of himself, each one wielding an a bow and an infinite collection of arrows. Then each one of them will fire the arriws, and those arrows will split into five, and those will split into five, and those will split into five, infinitely. Relatinships Fate/stay night & Fate/Destruction Kiritsugu Emiya Taiga Fujimura Sakura Matou Shinji Matou Zouken Matou Mako Matou Rin Tohsaka Artoria Pendragon Ayaka Pendragon Illyasviel von Einzbern Jubstacheit von Einzbern Eda Einzbern Gilgamesh Caster (Merlin) Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Homurahara Academy Students Issei Ryuudou Kirei Kotomine Lancer (Fate/Destruction) Archer (Fate/Destruction Fate/Hölle Rider (Thor) Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Masters Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Destruction Category:Emiya Clan Category:Magus Category:Fate/Hölle Category:JakCooperThePlumber